Ash & Dust
by nekomimic
Summary: Harry Salvatore died at thirteen in the year 1864, long before his time. Harry Potter was born in 1988, and at seventeen, is strangely drawn to a small town in Virginia that seems to be the source of his odd visions.


Alright! This is my first crossover fic and the first Harry Potter fic that I've decided to actively write. One thing to note is that Harry Potter is Harry Salvatore reborn, not a doppelganger. Another is that this is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes, hit me up with a nice review. The third is that this fic is most likely going to be a Damon/Harry/Stefan threesome endgame pairing _so_ ... if you don't like slash it's _probably_ not the fic for you. And the last and final thing to note is that the chapters will (hopefully) be getting longer as the story progresses.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1851_

Later, Stefan would say he could remember every detail of Harry's birth, but seeing as he was _four, _Damon is _probably _the better authority on the matter. Harry Salvatore was born on July 31st, 1851 to Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore; he had black hair like Damon and the clearest green eyes Damon had ever seen. He was perfect.

Now, Damon and Stefan weren't allowed in the room where the actual birthing was to take place, but in the moments after, when Harry was cleaned carefully by the wet nurse, the two boys were allowed to sit in the room quietly while their mother slept and their father was working.

Damon held Harry first. He was fat and a little chubby and at eleven, Damon noticed all the wrong things about Harry. Like how he smelled weird. Or how his hair stuck up in the back in a little cowlick. And Damon sat in a chair at his mother's bedside holding his infant baby brother – hypnotized by how tiny Harry's fingers and toes were, until his _other _baby brother leaned over the arm of the chair and said, quite succinctly, "He's really fat."

Harry's eyes opened up a little at the comment, head turning just slightly to gaze at Stefan drowsily and when they made eye-contact, that was the _exact_ moment Stefan decided he loved his small baby brother with all of his heart.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1855_

Harry was now four – all big green eyes and floppy black hair, still chubby with ever-present grass stains on finely crafted pants. He had taken to following either Damon or Stefan around and just recently, had figured out that he could get anything he wanted if he just stared up at them with his eyes wide and innocent.

He was now taking advantage of the new found ability to currently coerce Damon into letting him get away without eating his vegetables. And currently, it seemed to be working. That is until Stefan walked into the room, all of five foot nothing and holding one of those thick old books to his chest. Harry doesn't even know why he carries it throughout the day – he never reads from it. Stefan probably just carries it to seem smart.

"Harry, you have to eat your vegetables." Stefan slides into the chair next to Harry, placing the closed book next to Harry's plate.

"I don't have to," Harry replied with the _absolute_ knowledge of a four year old. "I don't have to do anything. Corn is gross, Stefan. I don't want it."

Stefan sighed, turning to look at Damon, who was doing a_ very_ good impression of a fifteen year old who very much wanted to be somewhere else. "Damon," there was another sigh. "Tell Harry to eat his vegetables."

"I tried!" Damon sputtered. "I've been trying! What, do you think I just like sitting here just to sit here?"

Harry pouted at those words, pushing his plate away from him. "I thought you liked my co'pany, Damon." Clearly, Stefan's been teaching him new vocabulary.

"Where'd you learn that – " Damon shifted his gaze from Harry to Stefan. He sighs. "Of course I like your company, I just – " There is a brief pause. "Will you please eat your vegetables?"

Harry takes a second to respond. "No."

Stefan laughs, and after a moment, Damon joins in.

Harry never did finish his vegetables, but that's okay. Years later, the memory is enough to make both Stefan and Damon smile.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1859_

Harry is eight and Stefan is going through his stuck up twelve year old phase. But that's okay. Stefan is only ever mean to the other children and he still bandages Harry's scrapes and cuts, so Harry doesn't see a problem with it.

Damon doesn't either. At nineteen, he still doesn't know what he's doing with his life, but he does enjoy watching Stefan intellectually ripping apart adults twice his age. He says it keeps him young, but he's not even that old, so Harry doesn't know what he's going on about.

Although, to be fair, Harry doesn't understand half of the things that come out of Damon's mouth. He talks about girls with special code words that he says Harry's not allowed to know the definition of until he's twenty-five. Damon isn't even twenty-five!

It's nearly as confusing as when Stefan when he tries to debate Shakespeare with Harry.

At eight, Harry eats his vegetables when told and is the person the maids depend on to wake Damon. Jumping on the bed usually does the trick. Well, until Damon sleepily grabs Harry and holds him tightly to stop the movement. Then, Harry settles for singing really loudly and off-key until it wakes Stefan and he comes in to get them both up and out of bed.

At this point in Harry's life, despite the growing age difference between the three brothers, they're almost never seen without one another. Damon, Stefan, and Harry were like one entity, finely tuned to each other's moods and predilections. If Damon went into a funk, it was guaranteed that Stefan and Harry could get him out of it. The same could be said for if Stefan went into a scholarly trance or if Harry got injured or into trouble. They were inseparable. And their love for one another was visible and nearly _tangible_ in the way they interacted with one another.

It was always Damon 'n Stefan 'n Harry – the three of them were supposed to be together forever.

(And then five years later, there's a hole in Damon and Stefan's heart the size of their littlest brother and they're just wondering – where did it all go wrong?)

* * *

Alright, the timeline for Harry Potter has been moved around slightly so it coincides with Stefan coming back to Mystic Falls in 2005. The next chapter will introduce Katherine, turn the boys, and Harry Salvatore will (unfortunately) die. Are you ready?

Review if you'd like.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
